This invention relates to a coaxial receptacle connector having a function for detecting a connection of a coaxial plug connector.
Such a conventional coaxial receptacle connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Prepublication No. 223924/1994. The conventional coaxial receptacle connector comprises a first and a second connection detecting element which are driven by a coaxial plug connector connected to the coaxial receptacle connector. The first connection detecting element is in contact with the second connection detecting element when the coaxial plug connector is not connected to the coaxial receptacle connector. When the coaxial plug connector is connected to the coaxial receptacle connector, the first connection detecting element is separated from the second connection detecting element. Thus, it is possible to detect whether or not the coaxial plug connector is connected to the coaxial receptacle connector.
In the conventional coaxial receptacle connector, however, the first and the second connection detecting elements do not cause a wiping action therebetween known in the art. Accordingly, it is apt to make contact failure between the first and the second connection detecting elements.